User talk:KidProdigy
There's a whole list of what I intend to do if you let me become an admin. - Navigation - Create departments - Create staff pages - Create forums I'm pretty educated in coding, so I can get most of this done in a day or so :) And yes, can you give me the admin rights to edit the main page? Thank you. Hi !!! Yo Kid. It's been awhile. Hehe. Hmm.. probably you've forgotten me. Or we actually didn't met in the wikia world at all XD. I'm the current Admin in Working!!/Wagnaria!! In case you didn't know :3 Arvee100smart (talk) Le wanted to help this wiki though. But I hope you accept that I don't really play or know volleybal that much. Anyways, thanks~! Arvee100smart (talk) Chapter 000 I was wondering if what should we do with the 000 Chapter. As what it says, it's just a one-shot. But I think er, Irony ? LOL. I wanted to edit it; but I don't know what should be the title.. Is is Chapter 000 '''or '''One Shot ? Arvee100smart (talk) Tabber I was wondering, again, if you could let me add another tabber for anime character picture in the infobox. I'll return it if you oppose so, but well, agree or not ? Don't worry about the overlap in the ( | image = ) template. We can fix it if you agree.. Arvee100smart (talk) Oh.. okay. Just, let me add it in Image Gallery instead. Arvee100smart (talk) Re:Templates Okay too..Though, I just thought... I can help, but it was harsh. Anyway, okay, I won't if you say so. Arvee100smart (talk) Okay. Arvee100smart (talk) Story Is it just me.. or the plot of manga and anime seems.. a bit.. different ? Arvee100smart (talk) Hi! Thanks a lot! I do need help on doing Natsu Hinata we can both do it together! :) Stuffs Kid~! Yo Yo, It's been ahwile again. Haikyuu has been quite famous, (now I see that this not a 12-episode anime), so I hope we'll get more users. So, yeah, I've recently been editing, and I find it confusing @_@. First, the character's names. Will I first use their First Name for naming them, or just like what Japanese does? (Last name first) Then the chapters. Majority has the title instead of the number, so I did the rename others the same... It's not like I have the rights, but I think it's better if it's a number, and number without "0" (4 instead of 004). The mainpage seems nice, and I mean it, and at least let's add poll to see how many people visits the wiki. If you want more, let's add features~!! S-Sorry... um, if you don't mind.. Arvee100smart (talk) Deleting uploaded images? Uwaah! Hi, KidProdigy! I uploaded an image, but I want to delete it now because it seems like someone already uploaded a similar image (and I missed it). Thanks! Treefish (talk) 00:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Whoops! Guess I should have put my thanks here instead of on my talk page. Sorry for the confusion, and thank you for taking care of this a while back :) Treefish (talk) 08:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I'm 2SilverClaimers, one of the admins of Eyeshield 21 Wiki and I am asking if you are interested in affiliating with our wiki? 2SilverClaimers (talk) 22:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much! I'm going to add your wiki's logo the moment I get my hands on my laptop. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 23:42, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Translation/Editing... Hi! A friend of mine and I are wondering if it's alright to fix up the pages in a similar fashion to the Polish Haikyuu!! wiki? Like how they have player images on the team pages, more profiles for players, etc. Also with regards to bulking up profiles for characters? We want to translate some stuff from there and put it over here (because they have a lot of stuff haha) I figured I'd ask you first considering your name pops up on all articles. Thank you Elyun (talk) 13:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the main admin of the Yowamushi Pedal wiki and I was wondering if you'd like to be an affiliate. I see that you are in the process of changing the main page's layout so I understand it would not be an immediate thing, but I wanted to ask anyway. I'm hunting for sports series wikis to affiliate with because, well, I love sports manga! Mochisandwich (talk) 19:20, August 20, 2014 (UTC) your welcome ;) 23:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC)23:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC)~~ Wiki Affiliates Hello there!! I am an admin fo the Prince of Tennis Wiki and I would like to affiliate with you guys. Here is our wordmark if you need it. Thank you for considering it! ✤KELLY ✣ CHOCOLATE ✤ 14:15, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Oikawa page Someone has messed up the descriptions on the Tooru Oikawa page. Just giving you a heads up. Question About A Rule Hi :), I'm kind of new here, and I have a question about one of the rules: "Do not add spoilers...unless the chapter...has been revealed by the official resources." I saw that some of the articles have summaries but a lot don't, so I was wondering if we're allowed to fill them in and if that's considered as adding in spoilers. I'm guessing that we're allowed to since the episode/chapter has already been revealed, but I just want to ask to make sure because I don't want to write an entire summary only to find out afterwards that I broke a rule. Thanks in advance and sorry for the bother :)! Healnarutoule (talk) 21:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Healnarutoule suga's page issues? Hey (: I've noticed you've been making a lot of realiable edits and I just wanted to let you know that someone screwed around with Sugawara's page. Changed his team position to "mom" and age to "eternal" as well as some other stuff. I would edit it myself but I just started looking at this wikia and don't know how to use it very well, and I also don't know the original info. Just wanted to let you know so maybe someone can change it back?? Baileygrayson (talk) 19:03, February 2, 2015 (UTC)baileygrayson Hello, KidProdigy. Several Wiki users have recently noticed that Shoyo Hinata 's page requires several revisions and edits (requests for edits can be found on Shoyo Hinata's Talk page). Hinata's page is, however, locked, and I am trying to find the admin(s) of the Haikyuu!! wiki to grant the requests of the several wiki users. I was wondering if you were one of the admins. If you are, I, along with several others, ask that you please edit Hinata 's page. Thanks. Sincerely, Fattieschan, another Wiki Contributer User:Ezghad|Ezghad]] (Talk) isode Plots Hey there, KidProdigy. I've come here to ask if there is anything wrong on the plot I've made for the first episode (if the right tense of verb is used, etc.) and also about how I added the debut appearances of characters. I've decided to help this wiki specially in adding the Episode Plots and fixing the Debut Appearances of Characters where I suggest that different types of appearances (cameos, names only mentioned, etc) should be noted just like what I did on the first episode. If there is something wrong about my revision, message back and I'll be sure to take note of it. Ezghad (Talk) Thanks for replying but I'm still not sure about using past tense in the episode summary because I've seen the chapter summaries and they've been written in present tense. Maybe I shoul change the tense I used to present also to be uniformed? Ezghad (Talk) Yes, I get the point and yeah be cause the summarybof each epusode/chapter already happened that's why it's preferred to use the past tense. And I was only referring to some chapter articles I've seen. Shall I change them to past tense? Not now tho but maybe tom since I'm using phone right now. Ezghad (Talk) Another Opinion - Hello, I created another template for your homepage that maybe you guys can look into. http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thelittlerabbitsandbox_Wikia I'm just using my sandbox wiki, so no changes were made to the actual homepage. The template is a lot cleaner and organised, so it might attrack a lot more users. Please, tell me what you think. Thank you, TheLittleRabbit Main Page - I can fix the dimensions if you'd like Chapter Summaries Hi :), I'm the one that usually writes the chapter summaries–the one that writes them in present tense. I noticed that you prefer the summaries to be in past tense, but I'm conflicted on that; all summaries/discussions of fictional works should be in present tense because fictional works are considered to be timeless. But, if you prefer the summaries on the wikia to be in past tense, I could change them. I just want to make sure I'm doing the right thing first. Healnarutoule (talk) 00:35, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Main Page - You'd have to unlock the main page then :) -TheLittleRabbit Organisation This wiki is very unorganised and in order to attrack more viewers, I think it'll be better to start organising things and categorising things. If you would give me a day and a chance, I can show you just exactly what I can do :) I have all good intentions and all I want to do is make this wiki a better place. If you would, I would like to be offered a chance to be given an admin status for a day to categorise and organise things (you will be on while I do this). If you've like what I've done for that one day, I'd be glad to continue. You saw my idea for the main page, that's what I intend to do for this wiki - clean it. Please, take it into consideration. TheLittleRabbit My Plans - Hello, This is TheLittleRabbit by the way. I’ve made a list to show you what I intend to do with my adminship :D*create new episode pages, which look like: http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Endings_and_Beginnings *create new chapter pages, which look like: http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/True_Feelings *bottom navigation: you can see it on the bottom of the episode page and the chapter page, they’re collapsable *create new character pages: http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Shoyo_Hinata *create episode guides: http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Guide *create character category: http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Characters *navigation be seen on the page *main page be seen on the main page *department page: http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Our_Departments *staff pages: http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Our_Team *create message walls there won’t be a need to archive messages *create a chat *create policies: http://thelittlerabbitsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Policies/Image_Policy If you're happy with all of these, I'd glady go ahead and start to change everything. Thank you, "I kept the ball in the air, it's not your place to give up." 00:18, April 22, 2015 (UTC) alright , tell me when you make me admin and i'll get started :) This account - Please make this account the admin instead of TheLittleRabbit and if you like what I do, perhaps I can keep it? It's your choice though :)